The media transfer protocol (MTP) specification was created as an extension to the picture transfer protocol (PTP) for media devices. MTP and PTP may enable communication via transient connections between media devices and/or storage devices. In this regard, MTP and PTP may enable an exchange of content. In addition, MTP and/or PTP may facilitate remote command and control of a connected device. A plurality of devices may utilize MTP and/or PTP, for example, digital still cameras, portable media players and cellular phones.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.